


The Tree of Love and Doom.

by w_x_2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: sortinghatdrabs, M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge #127 for <a href="http://sortinghatdrabs.livejournal.com/">sortinghatdrabs</a> Scamander Twins & The Forbidden Forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tree of Love and Doom.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The HP world and HP characters in this fic obviously do not belong to me! No harm is intended.  
> Original Notes:(12/3/12) I was the runner up in this challenge :D The pretty banner (Jedward, hell yes!) was made by [hpfangirl71](http://hpfangirl71.livejournal.com/)!

* * *

 

 

 [](http://pics.livejournal.com/w_x_2/pic/0000k271/)

 

 

“Ly?” Lorcan tentatively called as he cautiously took one step at the time, trying not to make too much noise. Even in the light, there was still no end to the creatures in the forbidden forest.  
  
“Right here, Lorcan,” Lysander grinned, appearing behind a tree a couple of feet away. “I found it.”  
  
Lorcan smiled and walked to his twin, still careful about his steps, but walking at a faster pace.  
  
“Amazing, right?” Lysander waggled his eyebrows and grinned, moving around the tree.  
  
“No doubt,” Lorcan replied. In front of him stood a full blown tree covered in marks. “It’s massive. How old is this thing?”  
  
“Not quite sure, you’re the Ravenclaw, aren’t you supposed to know?” Lysander teased as he walked around the tree.  
  
“It’s not something I can read about in books. Besides, it was due to you and your cunningness that we found out about it in the first place.”  
  
“Oh,” Lysander squealed in excitement, disregarding the taunt. “Come around to this side.”  
  
Once his twin was there he pointed up to a mark on a tree.  
  
“Cute,” Lorcan remarked after a couple of seconds where he tried to identify the old carving. In front of him stood four carefully carved out letters, ‘AD’, and interwoven with the ‘D’, the letter ‘G’ follow by another ‘G’, the Deathly Hallow’s symbol above them.  
  
“But look what I found,” the Ravenclaw urged as he pulled his brother to the side of the tree where they had initially been standing on. “It’s been here at least since the founders.”  
  
Lysander tried to follow, but in his brother’s haste, he only managed one step before tripping on a fallen branch and falling on top of his twin.  
  
“Oof,” Lorcan protested as the air rushed out of him.  
  
“Oops,” the Slytherin twin grinned, moving to get up.  
  
Lorcan tried to help his brother up, and finally breathed as the weight was gone, only to come back a second later.  
  
“Merlin’s balls,” Lysander breathed as he distractedly shoved his elbow in his brother’s stomach. “Look at that,” he said in awe as he reached towards the tree and pointed right at the bottom.  
  
Lorcan shoved at his brother carefully but firmly, getting the elbow out of the way and arranging his twin above him so he could breathe comfortably. He then looked at the tree, squinting his eyes as he read the letters.  
  
“F...G...W. And are those three Ws under?” He questioned as he turned to his twin, only to find Lysander already looking at him.  
  
“You know what that means right?” Lysander softly questioned as he smiled.  
  
Lorcan smiled, but couldn’t stop the tears pooling at the corners of his eyes.  
  
“Ei,” Lysander urged as he swiped a thumb across his twin’s cheek, wiping away the first tear that slipped.  
  
“I wouldn’t be able to stand it like George does if I lost you,” Lorcan answered as more tears fell. The Weasley twins had always been a delicate subject between them, having met one twin in flesh and the other through a portrait.  
  
“You’re not gonna lose me,” Lysander assured.  
  
“But, our fights, they’re happening so often,” Lorcan protested.  
  
“House rivalry,” Lysander reasoned.  
  
“You know it’s more than that,” Lorcan admitted.  
  
Lysander scrunched up his face, opening his mouth, ready to protest, but then closed it, thinking. “Yes,” he consented. “But the fact that this tree showed itself to us, it proves-”  
  
“It proves doom to the ones who leave their mark.”  
  
“Then we won’t leave our mark,” Lysander reasoned, getting up.  
  
Lorcan still had a dubious look on his face as Lysander pulled him to his feet. They turned from the tree, hand in hand as Lysander guided his twin away.  
  
“Lorcan,” Lysander whispered as he squeezed his twin’s hand. “You know what it also proves though, right?”  
  
Lorcan nodded. “Eternal love.”  
  
Behind them, deep in the Forbidden Forest, the tree they’d found with so much excitement and abandoned without a second doubt, rustled aggressively and then disappeared.


End file.
